Touch sensory such as those that are used in touch screens for portable devices and for monitors, can be manipulated using a writing instrument, such as a stylus, thereby enabling entry of information related to a user input. For instance, a stylus may be used to touch various areas of the touch sensor. The user input received by the touch sensor also may involve detecting the movement of the stylus, such as receiving information regarding some form of writing or marking resulting from the movement of the stylus on the touch sensor.